ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kris Zimmerman
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = Voice director, casting director | years_active = 1986–present | known_for = | spouse = Carlton Salter (wid. 2011) Patric Zimmerman (div.) }} Kris Zimmerman Salter (born December 12, 1958 in Cleveland, Ohio) is an American voice and casting director in the animation and video game industry. Her major works include the Metal Gear Solid series. In the cartoons, she has directed episodes for Ben 10, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Regular Show and Fish Hooks. Biography A theatre major, she started working at Hanna–Barbera as a talent coordinator for Wildfire in 1986. She has also directed and cast the voices for a number of games, including Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Grandia II, La Pucelle, Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage and No More Heroes. In addition, she also directed and/or cast the voices for various TV animated series, such as Cow and Chicken, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and its spin-offs Evil Con Carne and Underfist: Halloween Bash, Johnny Bravo, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Ben 10 and The Jetsons (for which she was a talent coordinator). She was also the voice director for Regular Show. She was married to voice actor Patric Zimmerman (the voice of Revolver Ocelot) for nine years, until 1992/1993.The KP Report Session 052 They continue to work together. Filmography Animation roles * The New Adventures of Captain Planet - Additional Voices * Droopy, Master Detective - Additional Voices Video game roles * Killer7 - Punk Kid C * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Body of Armor (Satisfied Customers), Enemy Soldiers, Warning Voice of Gekko * Professor Layton and the Last Specter - Additional Voices * Resident Evil 6 - Civilians * Resident Evil: Revelations 2 - Gina Foley * Shadows of the Damned - Demons * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix - Additional Voices * Star Trek: Starfleet Command III - Additional Voices * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force - Crewman, Imperial Officer * The Wonderful 101 - Wonder Black * Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes - Jeane * X-Men Legends - Female Civilian Documentary roles * I Know That Voice - Herself Production filmography * The Addams Family - Casting Director * Ape Escape Academy - Voice Director * Ape Escape: On the Loose - Voice Director * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Voice Director * Area 51 - Voice Director * Bayonetta - Voice Director * Bayonetta 2 - Voice Director * Ben 10 - Casting and Voice Director * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures - Casting Director (Season 1) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure - Casting Director and Recording Director * Bionic Commando - Voice Director * Bionicle: Mask of Light - Voice Director * Bruno the Kid - Voice Director * Capitol Critters - Casting Director * Casper's Haunted Christmas - Voice Director * Cave Kids - Voice Director * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. - Voice Director * Cow and Chicken - Casting Director and Recording Director * Curious George - Voice Director * Dark Cloud 2 - Voice Director * Dead Rising - Voice Director * Dinotrux - Voice Director * Droopy, Master Detective - Casting Director * Dumb and Dumber - Casting Director and Recording Director (Season 1) * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Voice Director * Evil Con Carne - Casting Director & Recording Director * Fire Emblem Fates - Voice Director * Fish Hooks - Voice Director * Final Fight: Streetwise - Voice Director * G.I. Joe: Resolute - Voice Director * God of War II - Voice Director * God of War III - Voice Director * God of War: Ascension - Voice Director * God of War: Ghost of Sparta - Voice Director * Grandia II - Voice Director * Gravedale High - Casting Director * I Am Weasel - Voice Director * Infinity Train - Voice Director * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Voice Director * Killer7 - Voice Director * La Pucelle: Tactics - Voice Director * Lair - Voice Director * Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 - Voice Director * Legacy of Kain: Defiance - Voice Director * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Voice Director * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 - Voice Director * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - Voice Director * Mad Max - Voice Director * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Voice Director * Metal Gear Acid 2 - Voice Director * Metal Gear Online - Voice Director * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid: Integral - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Voice Director * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone - Casting Director * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm - Voice Director * No More Heroes - Voice Director * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Voice Director * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Voice Director * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Voice Directors * Paddington Bear - Talent Coordinator * Popeye and Son - Talent Coordinator * Pound Puppies - Talent Coordinator * Regular Show - Casting Director & Recording Director * Regular Show: The Movie - Casting Director & Recording Director * Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Voice Director * Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Voice Director * Revenant - Casting and Voice Director * Rockin' with Judy Jetson - Talent Coordinator * Rugrats - Voice Director * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders - Voice Director * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island - Voice Director * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome - Casting and Voice Director * Shadows of the Damned - Casting and Voice Director * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 - Voice Director * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix - Voice Director * Spider-Man - Voice Director (season one) * Star Trek: Armada II - Voice Director * Star Trek: Elite Force II - Voice Director * Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force - Voice Director * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - Voice Director * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - Casting Director and Recording Director * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain - Voice Director * Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins - Voice Director * ''Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven - Voice Director * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley - Talent Coordinator * The Cramp Twins - Casting and Voice Director * The Flintstone Kids - Talent Coordinator * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Casting Director and Recording Director * The New Adventures of Captain Planet - Casting Director and Recording Director (Seasons 4-6) * The New Yogi Bear Show - Talent Coordinator * The Pirates of Dark Water - Casting Director * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Casting Director and Recording Director * The Smurfs (1986-1989) - Talent Coordinator & Casting Director (season 9) * The Wonderful 101 - Voice Director * Tom & Jerry Kids - Casting Director * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Voice Director * Tomb Raider: Legend - Voice Director * Tomb Raider: Underworld - Voice Director * Uncharted: Golden Abyss - Voice Director * Underfist: Halloween Bash - Voice Director * Vanquish - Casting and Voice Director * Wildfire - Talent Coordinator * X-Men Legends - Voice Director * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Voice Director * Yo Yogi! - Casting Director * Yogi the Easter Bear - Casting Director and Recording Director * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - Talent Coordinator References External links * * * Animation World Magazine: An Interview With Kris Zimmerman On Voice Directing & Timing (September 1999) * JustinShenkarow.com - Interview with Incredible Director Kris Zimmerman * The Kojima Productions Report Podcast Session 34: Voice-over Director Kris Zimmerman Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Hanna-Barbera people